trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Manta class
In use: 2358 to present 30 built, 28 in service. The type was put back in production as the Advantage class The Manta is the direct descendant of the Unity class FF. These vessels are built from the keel up as warships. All incorporate the latest advances in technology and weaponry. At the time of their design and construction the Mantas were equipped with photon torpedoes, a weapon admittedly losing its punch to the shielding of the day. The octclops turret was hoped to offset this with a higher rate of fire. When the Quantum torpedo became available the Mantas were equipped with them. What had been a dangerous ship to tangle with became a monster. It was seriously questioned whether it was within the Federation philosophy to field such a vessel. It was also questioned whether it was within the Federation philosophy to be assimilated by the Borg. The Mantas kept the quantum torpedoes. The other factor noted about the Manta is the relatively short range compared to other vessels. A fourteen month standard on station time is the maximum recommended. Mantas have superior tactical maneuverability but inferior warp maneuverability. The over-under arrangement of nacelles favors quick impulse turns and tight maneuvers but makes them slower to turn in warp. The Manta has been superseded by the Advantage class Enterprise D Scale -- As Built *Science capacity 200 -- Mantas simply do not have the crew or the lab space. *Crew Comfort 1000 -- Yes the ship is small, but so is the crew. There is plenty of space. *Duration 400 -- The manta has a 14 month on station duration. She is not a long distance cruiser. *Medical facilities 600 -- Fully modern and adequate for her size, not an S&R cutter. *Tactical maneuvering 1600 -- Centerline mounted nacelles mean this ship can flip around fast, she has the same impulse drive as the galaxy class with a much lower mass. *Strategic Speed 3000 -- Three light year a day cruising speed. '' *Defense 1000 -- ''She can hold her own and take what she dishes out. *Offense 1500 -- Class 10 weapons. Lighter on the phasers but a significantly heavier photon torpedo battery. *Versatility 200 -- This is the can whup-ass comes in, there isn't room for much else. *Internal Security 1500 -- RI computer monitoring. Enterprise D Scale -- DiSodium *Science capacity 400 -- Mantas simply do not have thew crew or the lab space, better sensors help. *Crew Comfort 1000 -- Yes the ship is small, but so is the crew. There is plenty of space. *Duration 400 -- The manta has a 14 month on station duration. She is not a long distance cruiser. *Medical facilities 600 -- Fully modern and adequate for her size, not an S&R cutter. *Tactical maneuvering 1600 -- Centerline mounted nacelles mean this ship can flip around fast, she has the same impulse drive as the galaxy class with a much lower mass. *Strategic Speed 18000 -- cruise. Wf Ds7 Max wf Ds9 cruse speed is 18 light years a day. *Defense 2000 -- Shielding improvements along with the fleet.. *Offense 2500 -- Class 12 weapons. Lighter on the phasers but a significantly heavier quantum torpedo battery plus ion cannon. *Versatility 200 -- This is the can whup-ass comes in, there isn't room for much else. *Internal Security 2000 -- RI computer monitoring. Refits and other notes 2365 A standard in service refit for all vessels built in the first run 2350 2367 A standard in service refit for all vessels built in the second and third run 2352 2375 The class of '75 were delivered with the Builder stations. For their own reason the Builders have included complete copies of the Builder squadron, two Mantas and one Planet class ship, with every Starbase supplied. Once the disodium breakthrough was made those ships were disodium refits proving that it quirks something in the Builder psychs to do so. So far ten Mantas have been added to the fleet this way. A bonus as with the Romulan peace further Mantas were not planned. While a useful ship, even the Ane feel it is not the ship Starfleet should be about. Effort is concentrated on the Dolphin Class which packs the same punch, but in a heavy cruiser hull. 2376 All units in service are upgraded to disodium warp cores and nacelles. 2410 General refit of all Mantas to upgrade to Advantage class specs. Better phasers and shields. One of the things added is frozen matter storage. Using the Rrell system of freezing transporter buffer patterns on disks. It takes a lot of energy, but fragile and non replicatible items can be stored on small disks. The amount of space that the colony kits and engineering storage takes is massively reduced. Antimatter storage is up 50%. The Manta can carry a much heavier marine force because they don't take up space. She is also slightly more versatile in that she can carry rescue gear and do the SAR mission. Enterprise D Scale 2410 Refit *Science capacity 500 -- They simply do not have the crew or the lab space, better sensors help. *Crew Comfort 1000 -- Yes the ship is small, but so is the crew. There is plenty of space. *Duration 600 -- The Manta now has an 20 month on station duration. She is not a long distance cruiser. *Medical facilities 1000 -- The Manta can do the S&R mission. *Tactical maneuvering 1700 -- Centerline mounted nacelles mean this ship can flip around fast, she has the same impulse drive as the galaxy class with a much lower mass. *Strategic Speed 18000 -- cruise. Wf Ds8 Max wf Ds9.9 cruse speed is 18 light years a day. *Defense 2200 -- Shielding improvements along with the fleet. *Offense 2500 -- Class 14 weapons. Lighter on the phasers but a significantly heavier quantum torpedo battery plus ion cannon. *Versatility 200 -- This is the can whup-ass comes in, there isn't room for much else. *Internal Security 2200 -- RI computer monitoring. Ships Block One Construction, Generation Three HE warp drives, G3 computers. *'Manta CB-01' -- built: 2350 -- Refit: 2365, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Wanderer CB-02' -- built: 2350 -- Refit: 2365, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Searcher CB-03' -- built: 2350 -- Refit: 2365, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Inquisitive CB-04' -- built: 2350 -- Refit: 2365, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Questing CB-05' -- built: 2350 -- Refit: 2365, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Indefatigable CB-06' -- built 2350: -- Refit: 2365, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Rolling Stone CB-07' -- built 2350: -- Refit: 2365, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Ardent CB-08' -- built: 2350 -- Refit: 2365, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Christie Emmanuel CB-09' -- built: 2352 -- Refit: 2366, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Citadel CB-10' -- built: 2352 -- Refit: 2366, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Redoubt CB-11' -- built: 2352 -- Refit: 2366, 2376, 2391, 2406 *''Nia CB-12'' -- built: 2352 -- Refit: 2366, Destroyed in action against A renegade Klingon House. It taught the Klingons how you do not fight an Ane ship at the cost of two battleships. *'Constant CB-13' -- built: 2352 -- Refit: 2366, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Resolute CB-14' -- built: 2352 -- Refit: 2366, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Furious CB-15' -- built: 2352 -- Refit: 2366, 2376, 2301, 2391, 2406 *'Vigilant CB-16' -- built: 2352 -- Refit: 2366, 2376, 2391, 2406 Class of 75 For their own reasons the Builders have included a copy of the "Builder Squadron" with every station they have supplied the Federation. This included an unmarked copy of the Manta class ships ADF Searcher and ADF Questing. All vessels were turned over to the ADF as they are all built for Ane command and control. They are a considerable bonus as no more Mantas where planned. *'Tenacious CB-17' -- Oz Space dock Starbase 600 2375 -- Refit 2391, 2406 *'Glorious CB-18' -- Oz Space dock Starbase 600 2375 -- Refit 2391, 2406 *''Magnificent CB-19''-- Ovid Station Starbase 601 2375 -- Refit 2391, 2406 -- Destroyed 2407 A dishonored Klingon house lord determined to either die gloriously or get into the slave trade by attacking a Mongo colony. The colony could not dodge, he and is task force had to fall, totally. Magnificent held off the Rouges for 24 hours until reinforcements arrived. She destroyed five vessels, including the flagship, and damaged every one of their 10 ships. The Magnificent was declared a total loss. *'Relentless CB-20' -- Ovid Station Starbase 601 2375 -- Refit 2391, 2406 *'Courser CB-21' -- Benefit Station Starbase 602 2376 -- Refit 2391, 2406 *'Aegis CB-22' -- Benefit Station Starbase 602 2376 -- Refit 2391, 2406 *'Guardian CB-23'-- Reliant Station Starbase 603 2376 -- Refit 2391, 2406 *'Fastness CB-24'-- Reliant Station Starbase 603 2376 -- Refit 2391, 2406 *'Bulwark CB-25' -- Balmorian Spacedock Starbase 604 2377 -- Refit 2391, 2406 *'Victory CB-26' -- Balmorian Spacedock Starbase 604 2377 -- Refit 2391, 2406 *'Alpha CB-27' -- Earth spacedock Starbase 001 2377 -- Refit 2391, 2406 *'Omega CB-28' -- Earth spacedock Starbase 001 2377 -- Refit 2391, 2406 * Dreadnaught CB-47 -- Solace Spacedock 2408 * Mercury CB-48 -- Solace Spacedock 2408 Category:Ships Category:ADF Category:Starfleet Category:Epiphany Trek